The present invention relates to a cutter head assembly for use on the rotary discs of concrete surfacing/stripping machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to cutter assemblies which are readily and quickly attachable and detachable from the rotary discs, and including spring biased cutter blades for accommodating shocks from obstructions encountered on the work surface being finished or stripped.
Heretofore, various types of concrete finisher/strippers have been designed with a variety of types of replaceable cutter assemblies. Some of these machines have been designed with the primary goal of achieving a cutter assembly which may be quickly and easily replaceable on the rotary discs. Some have been designed to minimize shock from obstructions encountered on the concrete surfaces being finished. Others have been designed to provide for easy substitution of sharpened cutting edges from multi-edge cutting blades.
However, a need in the art exists for cutter assemblies for concrete finisher/strippers which achieves all of these above goals in combination.